Killing loneliness
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: El fatídico destino de Mihaeru: esperar sentado en su propia lápida por alguien que desee compartir la Eternidad a su lado. En vida existió ese alguien y le extraña, solo que cuando lo recuerda, también recuerda su vida y muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece…ni ningún personaje…si eso…¡Esto de los disclaimers es una estupidez en esta página! Ni Beyblade es mío, ni tuyo (al menos que sea Takao Aoki quien este leyendo cosa que doy mi cabeza por que nunca ocurrirá) yo solo soy una chica a la cual le gusta escribir, más nada.**

**Killing Loneliness **

**··€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€**

**Capítulo 1: Waiting for disaster**

No todos poseían La Gracia. Aquella necesaria para ver más allá de la rutinaria realidad. Muchos siempre desearon poseer esa capacidad, en especial querían ver espíritus, ¿Morbosa curiosidad? ¿Ansias de observar algo diferente? ¿Deseos de encontrar belleza en la muerte?

Pero no todos tenían esa capacidad. Esa razón era una de las principales por las que él estuvo, esta, y estará solo. La otra, que los pocos que lo lograban ver se alejaban espantados.

- "Antes pensaba que era estúpido, pero ahora estoy triste porque nadie viene a colocar flores..." - Pensaba todas las noches y días. Él era el único espectro en ese cementerio. Al parecer sus "vecinos" habían logrado el descanso eterno definitivo. Si su vida fue turbia, su muerte aún más siniestra. Se quedó allí sentado en su propia lápida en busca de algún ser tangible o intangible. Alguien que resistiera ver sangre.

Ya que el murió bañado en esta. Su agresor era fanático de ese líquido de sabor metálico, el lo conocía muy bien. Cuando su mente no podía evitarlo recordaba sus últimos segundos de vida. Rememoraba ese intenso dolor físico y esa extraña sensación en su piel. Su olfato con horror percibió el característico olor de su propia sangre manando de las heridas. El no podía ver nada, nada...una venda le impedía ver como jugaban con su cuerpo.

- "Ya casi esta lista mi obra de arte..." - esa voz inicua se reía, jubilosa, llena de orgullo a su propia costa. Estaba desesperado, sabía que su cuerpo era un compendio de lo que fue. Sentía millares de cortadas en cada centímetro, también un molesto ardor en ciertas zonas….suponía con horrible certera que no poseía piel en esas partes.

- "No puedes resistirlo, se que dentro de poco vas a morir pero al menos aguanta unos segundos más, eres el diamante en bruto que más he pulido, eres el mayor de mis orgullos ¡Tienes que verte!

- "No...No quiero" - el estaba atado a una cama, percibía la mezcla del olor metálico de la sangre y la fragancia del suavizante. Sintió que el nudo de su venda era cuidadosamente desatado, le trajo cierto alivio, ya que estaba muy húmedo. Sus lágrimas de dolor y espanto habían sido demasiadas.

- "Verás que tu poco narcisismo tomará un matiz más poderoso, te enamoraras de tu nueva imagen, tal como yo lo estoy"

El pañuelo cayó, la horrible imagen, la agónica debilidad y el inaguantable dolor le despojaron de su vida mortal segundos después.

**···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€**

Ahora solo le quedaba una estoica e imborrable lápida con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y defunción. Ni una sola frase, ni una sola palabra más.

El seguía esperando a ese alguien que deseara compartir la eternidad junto a su lado. O mejor dicho, en sus más alocados e incoherentes anhelos contemplaba la posibilidad de que "él" regresara a su lado. Si, días antes de morir encontró a un joven, el único que llegó a manifestar simpatía por él y lo más maravilloso: no permaneció ese corto tiempo a su lado por interés o aburrimiento, el lo llegó a saber y si era sincero ese chico fue lo único que valió la pena en su vida, y la absoluta razón por la cual lamentaba su horrenda muerte.

- Deseo volver a verlo… – observó detenidamente lo que le rodeaba. Que ironía…en vida siempre le agradaron los cementerios. Un detalle que le hacía ser diferente a los demás. En él hallaba la mayor de las tranquilidades, era como si las flores desprendieran una densa paz en cada esquina, en cada centímetro y en todas las tumbas. Si pertenecías a la Sociedad, ese silencio debía ser horroroso, lúgubre, tétrico…todos los adjetivos negativos existentes. Él no, ese silencio lo encontraba inspirador, calmo, pacífico, tranquilo…como siempre creyó que era el estar muerto.

En su caso no era del todo así. El todavía tenía conciencia, sufría por recuerdos, sentía las viejas heridas que no cerraban. Lo único que le alegraba era estar rodeado de ese silencio que desde niño siempre le agradó.

No, si hay Silencio Absoluto no hay Vida, y si no hay Vida es porque reina la Soledad.

Y el no estaba muerto, tampoco estaba vivo, pero si estaba solo. También creyó que al morir se liberaría de todos sus errores, olvidaría para siempre su sufrimiento, se libraría de aquellas cargas que en sus días mortales se acrecentaban día a día, producto de convivir en una Sociedad ignorante que no comprendía nada, que solo aceptaba a aquellos individuos seguidores de sus infames, absurdas y opresoras reglas. De su familia, que no sabía quien era realmente. Una que nunca supo –o no quiso enterarse- porque lloraba todos los días, o cual era la causa por la que no jugaba con los otros niños, o que motivos tenía su maestra para decir que él no hablaba con ella ni con nadie.

Todos esos factores eran como peñascos que cargaba en su espalda. Le lastimaban la piel, le formaban hematomas cada vez más profundas, y su sangre se volvía de un tono más oscuro al mismo tiempo que su alma.

Una vez escuchó decir a alguien que uno podía escoger a sus amigos, pero en cambio no podías librarte de tu familia. Al principio eso le dio más esperanzas. "Puedo escoger a mis amigos" se dijo a los once años.

A los doce descubrió otro hecho, ¿Y si nadie lo escogía? Otros días esperando a que alguien apareciera.

A lo largo de su pubertad intentó relacionarse con la gente, pero mientras más conocía a las personas más las odiaba. Superficiales, comerciales, estúpidas, cerradas, sumisas y a la vez autoritarias. Sumisas por seguir unas reglas que ni ellas mismas comprendían y también autoritarias por obligar a uno a ser como ellos.

"Se un individuo, únete a las masas" frase irónica y muy absurda…para tener una identidad ¿tenías que ser como ellos? Si eras diferente o simplemente de mente más amplia ¿no eras nadie? Entonces prefirió la Nada antes de relacionarse con los productos de la involución del ser humano.

Sin embargo, a los quince años todavía seguía siendo menor de edad y todavía dependía de aquel grupo enfermizo y decadente llamado "Familia". En las vacaciones de verano no se les ocurrió otra mejor idea que ir a una cabaña en las montañas.

- No quiero ir… - el se negaba, ese chico de cabellos platinados y ojos azules se sentía mal, algo no le gustaba de ese repentino viaje.

- Mihaeru… - su madre, con un tono falso de dulzura y comprensión se aproximó a él – tienes que venir, no será tan terrible…

- ¡Te dije que no! – replicó alejándose de sus uñas con acrílico y tono rojizo chillón.

- No me obligues a llamar a tu padre maldito mocoso… - lo jaló por los cabellos como advertencia. Mihaeru escuchó un leve gemido del otro lado de la puerta. Debía ser su pequeña hermana Matilda sintiendo lástima por él de nuevo.

- Mi padre…todo menos eso… - si era de daño físico le tenía más miedo a su madre, pero era todo lo contrario su padre. Este volvería pedazos su autoestima con una retahíla de acusaciones, insultos bien planeados, palabras que maltratarían su espíritu. Después le hará sentir culpable por todos los problemas que le causaba…

- Por Dios, yo pensé que apreciabas un poco a tu tío Barthez – al escuchar ese nombre su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente – todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y tanto que te quiere…

- "Me quiere como juguete sexual, está obsesionado conmigo" – el desvió la vista…el año pasado había vivido una experiencia espantosa, todavía invadía sus sueños.

- De todos modos vendrás con nosotros y ni se te ocurra escaparte como la última vez, inténtalo y no respondo – se giró, pero antes de irse – partimos en la mañana muy temprano, serán seis días y quiero que estés listo.

Mihaeru fue de inmediato a su habitación. A los cinco minutos unos leves golpes se escucharon en el exterior.

- Pasa Matilda, se que eres tú – la frágil y bella figura de su hermana entró temblorosa. Físicamente no se parecían. Mientras él era de piel morena, ojos azules, cabello platinado y apariencia un tanto sombría ella era lo contrario. Ella poseía la luz de un hada y la belleza de una mariposa. Sus cabellos rosas claros y sus ojos de un dulce carmín le hacían ver aún más adorable.

- Mihaeru… - ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Creyó ver unas gotas de rocío en su rostro. Comprobó que estaba llorando – Se que nunca te llevarás bien con ellos, pero no creo que pasen por alto el hecho que nuestro tío te quiso violar- esta bien, rectificaba para sí mismo. Lo único que valía la pena de su familia era ella.

- Se los dije – abrió los ojos en grande la chica – no obstante piensan que es otra mentira más para quedarme solo. No es la primera vez.

- Tienes que hacer algo, sabes lo que te advirtió si volvías…

- Se que si voy puedo considerarme muerto – ella se aferró a su pecho – tranquila, haré lo posible para no quedarme a solas con él.

- ¿Por qué no fui yo? –Bajó su cabeza – Si se hubiera atrevido a tocarme, ya estaría de por vida tras las rejas. Quien sabe si hasta muerto.

- Tú misma lo acabas de decir – se separó para mirarlo a los ojos – porque tu tienes el poder de hacerle daño a pesar de lo dulce que eres – sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas – en cambio yo…le atraigo por no poder hacer nada ante él, si me mata no se arriesga tanto como a ti. No vuelvas a negarlo pero sabes que tú eres la favorita – quería replicar pero con un gesto se detuvo – además el es homosexual, sin que se diera cuenta una vez entré a su habitación…en todas las revistas solo encontré imágenes de hombres. Y sabes que el no es muy aficionado al físico culturismo.

- ¿Acaso no puedes ver esperanzas en nada ni en nadie? ¿Ni siquiera en mí?

- Mathilda…lo único que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí.

- ¿Vas a empezar con lo mismo otra vez? ¿Qué no te he dicho que eres mi hermano y que haré lo posible por que estés bien? – la joven lucía ahora más desesperada, el le miró intensamente…no obstante no era una mirada de cariño.

¡Había hipocresía en su voz! ¡Eso era! ¡Mil veces imbécil que nunca se percató de nada!

- "No puedo creer en ti" – se levantó bruscamente – Lo digo porque soy un obstáculo para tú felicidad. Ya dilo de una vez, siempre he sido una maldita carga para ti ¿Soy una carga muy pesada? ¿O eres tú la débil? – su expresión cambió radicalmente, esa rabia hacia todo contenida en su alma se propagaba en cada rincón de su ser.

- Eso…nunca…nunca lo dijiste…no es cierto…no – ahora tenía miedo, tanto que retrocedía lentamente.

- "No, ella tampoco vale la pena…" – si, la tenía frente a sus ojos. La perversidad oculta en su hermana era tan cristalina. En ese estado era capaz de percibir el lado repugnante de cada ser humano, incluido el suyo.

- ¿Mihaeru? – ella al ver que su respiración volvía a la normalidad quiso acercarse de nuevo. El chico negó con la cabeza.

- No…vete…lo digo enserio… - sus ojos se encontraron. Los violáceos ojos del chico ante los rosas de ella se teñían de un púrpura cada vez más oscuro ¿ilusión óptica? ¿Imaginación desbordada? ¿Espejismo? No interesaba. El instinto de la joven reaccionó a esa mirada. No era la primera vez que se topaba con ella. Le inspiraban un profundo sentimiento de terror que se le clavaba en el corazón. Le hacía sentir un alambrado filoso en la mitad de la garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Buscó a sus espaldas la puerta, estirando sus brazos lo más posible. Al encontrarla se desplazó rápidamente y la cerró de un portazo.

Aplicando todo su autodominio regreso a su estado normal. Aún con eso no estaba arrepentido, al contrario se sentía agradecido porque pudo adentrarse en los sentimientos de ella. He aquí su hallazgo completo:

Mathilda Valkov: 14 años. Desde que tenía memoria siempre ha sido esa típica chica que todo ser humano en plenas facultades mentales y psicológicas adoraría. Hija ejemplar, alumna destacada, dulce y frágil personalidad….mejor dejaba sus "cualidades" a un lado, prefería repasar lenta y analíticamente su hallazgo.

Solo era una maldita hipócrita, una zorra de la más baja prole que buscaba la aprobación y amor de TODOS, incluso de aquellos a quien odiaba o simplemente le eran indiferentes. Buscaba desarmar y encantar a los que le rodeaban para nunca ser lastimada. Se hacía amiga de quienes consideraba en secreto sus enemigos para luego darles una estocada en el momento menos pensado y así barrerlos de su camino. Su actitud complaciente y tierna le permitía poder, le gustaba ser mimada y sentirse superior tanto física como espiritualmente.

El mismo, su propio hermano, solo era un espejo en donde ella veía su supuesta "bondad". ¿Cómo pudo creer que ella se preocupaba enserio por él? Ella deseaba asegurar su amor solo por orgullo. "Soy una buena hermana, siempre estoy a su lado para consolarlo" de seguro se repetía una y otra vez esa frase para acrecentar su narcisismo. Casualmente NUNCA contaba con su presencia en el momento exacto, si le insultaban no lo defendía, si le recriminaban ella nunca contradecía por él. Si sus padres le juzgaban ella jamás objetaba ningún argumento a su favor. Siempre se desliza por la puerta después del disturbio para consolarlo…y la muy desgraciada lo hacía tan bien…

Nunca lo ayudaría sinceramente por una simple y llana razón. Si ella lo hacía, su grupo de amigos le darían la espalda, la reputación cuidada con tanto celo sería manchada e incluso perdería la confianza de sus padres. Y si algo no soportaba era saber que no le agradaba a otra persona. "Nadie es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo" ella hacía lo increíble para serlo.

- "Sin embargo…ha llorado por mí…no puedo creer que sus lágrimas sean falsas. No dejo de quererla a pesar de mi repentino desprecio" – Se repetía ya envuelto en las sábanas. Su cuerpo lentamente iba siendo seducido por la suavidad del colchón y su cráneo relajado y masajeado gracias a la almohada – "¿Llorará por mí cuando muera?...más preciso aún ¿Cuál será el sentimiento que contenga cada lágrima derramada? Podría llorar de alegría y fingir la más honda y dolorosa tristeza, ella era tan buena en eso…

- "Debería ocuparme de mi mismo en estos momentos, no por ella" – su masa muscular temblaba ligeramente, recordando al tío Barthez y su mortal promesa. El le estaba esperando, volvería a quedar a merced de sus manos profanadoras y repugnantes, su piel volvería a ser contaminada por su contacto frío y libidinoso que tanto asco le producía. Esa vez…se libró por muy poco, golpe de suerte quizás.

Estaba consciente que los golpes de suerte ocurrían por errores del cruel destino, o simple piedad, por los que estos eran muy escasos.

**···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€···€**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade, el cual es muy especial para mí ya que se trata de una de mis tantas pesadillas oU. La mayor parte de estas son muy claras, son como historias que se narran solas en mi mente. ¡Espero sus rewiews! Es que me encantan las críticas, las amo, las adoro ya que tiendo un poco a ser perfeccionista, si quieren ser duros, séanlo pero con bases. Si veo reviews que dicen algo como "No me gusta, esta horrible, impresentable, mejor no lo hubieras publicado…" digan el por qué. Si quieren decirme algún error en mi forma de escribir y/o ortografía CON MUCHÍSIMO gusto lo recibo nn.**

**Se que hay varias cosas que quedaron difusas, pero todo será más claro en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Ojalá que les haya gustado! Xx y por favor unos rewiew ni enriquecen ni empobrecen xD**

**Antes de irme…si se habrán dado cuenta no di referencia a la pareja Yaoi de Mihaeru…es que estoy indecisa! Pensé primero en Raúl, luego en Kai…estoy indecisa entre estos dos…¿Cuál creen xDD?**

**Sin más que decir…¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:………………………………….(Interpreten a su modo)**

**Clasificación: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Rape, AU y un toque de Gore próximamente(aunque no demasiado, por alguna pendeja razón nací con asco a las vísceras)**

**Killing Loneliness **

…**.€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€**

**Capítulo 2: You've stolen my innocence**

Lo único que podía rescatar de las nefastas torturas vacacionales era el poder contemplar minuciosamente la magnificencia de la madre naturaleza. En esos momentos una camioneta se desplazaba en lentos zigzag circundando unas montañas. Estas le encantaban, le parecían imponentes cubiertas con ese tupido manto del más puro y primario verde. Así como la distribución que formaba diversos y abstractos ángulos que formaban los unos con los otros. A su frente observó varias cimas cubiertas de densas y misteriosas nubes ¿Será la misma neblina de sus pesadillas? Por un momento sintió como una araña repleta de un veneno llamada Curiosidad le picaba en el interior, y este se propagaba por cada ramificación de su sistema circulatorio.

Esbozó una media sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que contemplaba tan soberbio panorama y sin embargo le pareció mucho mejor que la primera ya que tenía más edad y madurez para examinarlo en su totalidad. Le hizo olvidar lo que le esperaba en la cabaña de Tío Barthez por varios minutos. El complemento perfecto era la música que sonaba en sus oídos, razón por la cual en pocos segundos su paz sería cruelmente quebrantada…

— ¡Vamos préstamelo!—un rubio chico se aferraba a una de sus mangas— ¡Anda no seas malo!—seguía apretando con insistencia.

—Mihaeru, ya Max es grande, no te lo va a dañar—en el asiento delantero su madre le dedicaba un tono dulzón que escondía molestia y rabia con su hijo.

—Toma "¿Por qué no pedirá prestado el de Mathilda?"—el otro chico platinado le tiró con rudeza el Mp3, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¡Gracias eres el mejor!—los grandes ojos azules examinaron curiosos y emocionados el minúsculo reproductor de música. Introduce los audífonos en la cavidad de sus oídos con cuidado. Quita la pausa y se prepara para escuchar. Lo que percibe por unos segundos le aterra, era un sonido fuerte y pesado para su sistema auditivo.

El pequeño Max estaba en un curso muy avanzado de inglés por lo que, obviamente aterrado escuchó lo siguiente:

_Like a rat I run to the darkness **(Como una rata corro a la oscuridad)** _

_Ray of night embraces my mind **(El rayo de noche abraza mi mente)** _

_Afraid to look back in to the heartless **(Asustado de mirar atrás en la crueldad)** _

_World of dust and blood, **(Mundo de polvo y sangre)** _

_I'll hide from the sun **(Me esconderé del sol)** _

— ¡Que horrible!—exclamó arrancándose los audífonos—Es tan… —los cuatro pasajeros se dieron cuenta de cuanto le afectó esa música. Si el pequeño Max ya tenía una piel pálida en su estado normal, el tono blanquecino que adquirió a continuación se les hacía enfermizo. Sus pupilas temblaban reflejando su repentino pánico mientras su cuerpo no cesaba de temblar.

El estado de Max era lo que menos importaba a Mihaeru… en el retrovisor se reflejaron unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos. Eran los de su padre. Por pocos segundos indagó en ellos. Eran fulminantes, directos y furiosos, dedicándole la furia que latía como un cráter a punto de estallar, una ira dedicada única y exclusivamente a él. Un horrible frenazo detuvo el auto.

—¡Toma el mío!—su hermana abraza de inmediato al rubio, colocando en sus manos dicho artefacto. Miró al padre con los ojos inundados de suplica. El hombre odiaba ver a su pequeña de esa forma, razón por la cual relajó un poco su semblante. La madre, idéntica a su hija, también se tranquilizó. Le llevo menos de un minuto a Max tranquilizarse, el cual al abrazo de su prima y a la agradable música que invadían sus oídos le ayudaron a recuperarse.

— ¿Estas bien Max? —preguntó la señora Valkov.

—Disculpen—murmuró el chico, observando fijamente a Mihaeru—no se que me pasó—aclaró con aire confundido—siempre he sido algo miedoso, ustedes lo saben jejeje.

La única que asintió fue Mathilda, sin embargo nada logró destronar al denso e inquebrantable silencio, quien gobernaba en cada uno de ellos.

Ya en cinco minutos el silencio fue desplazado por una inquietante—para Mihaeru—normalidad. En algunos segundos el observaba—o imaginaba—dos esferas de un violeta casi transparente. Tal transparencia le transmitía un terrible enojo. Su corazón le mostró una terrible certeza: Si no hubieran estado Max y Mathilda presentes, de seguro ya estaría su cadáver hecho trizas en el fondo de un precipicio.

Técnicamente, lo sucedido hacía segundos era una tontería, una estupidez sin importancia. Para su padre no. El le había dicho constantemente que no escuchara ese tipo de música. Así como también criticaba muchos aspectos que conformaban su yo, actitudes, pensamientos, sentimientos e ideas que jamás podrían ser modificadas. Su padre era del tipo de personas que no podían contradecirse en nada, lo que él decía y hacía era lo correcto y ninguna persona podría discutirlo. Por la compañía y por la ocasión se le olvidaría pronto. El adoraba estar en familia. No tenía de que preocuparse.

Por los momentos…

Más tarde sacó una chamarra negra con capucha y se la colocó, argumentando un frío inaguantable. Allí aprovechó el momento, colocándose rápidamente su Mp3. Era consciente de lo arriesgado que era. Lo prendió y dejó que la música saturara sus oídos. No importaba, era lo único que lograba alivianar ese extraño nudo hecho de alambres filosos ubicado en el medio de su garganta.

Le sería primordial en todos esos días.

El era quien conocía hasta donde podría llegar su padre. Ayer solo pensaba que él para doblegarlo necesitaba de palabras crueles. Frases que volvieran trizas su autoestima. No obstante, esa mirada solo la había visto a los seis años. Ese día…—

"Mihaeru, vuelve a concentrarte en la música, lo menos que debes hacer es recordar eso, hace muchísimo tiempo debiste enterrarlo"—

Desvió su mirar del exterior y se topo por accidente con un dulce—y podría decirse empalagoso—tono carmín. Eran los ojos de su hermana, quien le observó calladamente. Lo más lógico era que no olvidó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

…€…**.€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€**

**--**¡Al fin llegamos!—Mathilda abrió de un tiro la puerta y salió disparada. Sus padres y Max descendieron con una notable sonrisa en los labios, en cambio el semblante de Mihaeru era pesado y serio. Ante suyo se erguía la estructura más temida en sus más recientes años. Si le preguntaran a cualquier persona diría que era ideal para disfrutar de unas vacaciones pacíficas.

Para empezar la forma de la construcción era graciosa. Cuando tenía cuatro años juraba que era una pirámide con varios ojos. Mathilda reía al asegurar la semejanza con un perro de orejas caídas. De ancho era inmensa, y los seis pisos en conjunto intimidaban a cualquiera. El primer piso era el más ancho, y la longitud disminuía hasta llegar al sexto—la forma geométrica de una pirámide—lo que más extrañaba era sin duda el techo. Este se inclinaba diagonalmente comenzando desde la cumbre hasta un poco más arriba del piso. Las ventanas—otro detalle curioso para cualquiera—estaban en el interior, o mejor dicho incrustadas en el techo.

Dicha estructura estaba ubicada en el medio del bosque. No estaba muy lejos de la civilización, solo que, por así decirlo, no se divisaba ninguna otra casa a la vista. Los sonidos emitidos por los animales evitaban que el silencio absoluto viviera con ellos. Al girar, en la parte trasera, había un enorme lago donde se suele remar para recreación de alguna visita.

El adoraba ese lago. Quiso ir hacia allá pero una voz se lo impidió.

La puerta se abrió ante el incesante llamado de Mathilda. Allí apareció la razón por la cual, si fuera por él, no hubiera regresado jamás.

— ¡Familia¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos!—el hombre se apresuró en bajar unos escalones. La respiración se cortó de inmediato. Esa parálisis fue transmitida de inmediato a sus músculos, y por último a sus huesos.

Barthez Valkov se hallaba a escasos metros, sonriendo sin preocupación alguna.

No tardaría en echarle las manos encima fingiendo un cálido recibimiento. Y así fue.

— ¡Mihaeru! Me sorprende cuanto has crecido—le tendió la mano. Un ambiente tenso invadió a todos, menos a Max, quien no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido hacía años.

— ¡Vamos Mihaeru salúdalo¡Que no te de pena hijo!—su madre, al ver que su esposo volvía a fruncir el ceño, le enterró con disimulo las uñas en el cuello. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no vislumbrar el dolor.

—………—lenta y— para vergüenza propia—con temblor una joven mano morena se unió con la otra madura y rugosa. Para ser un recibimiento cálido sus manos estaban frías. Reconocía ese tacto, lo tenía impreso en su cuello, en su rostro, brazos, torso… ¿Cómo le podía suceder algo tan horrible? Debía ser una aberración que alguien que intentó violarte vuelva a tocarte.

_Debía_, más en su situación no_ era _así.

— ¡Suban y pónganse cómodos!—exclamó Barthez.

No dudaron ni un instante, el largo viaje había dejado huellas de agotamiento en cada uno. El moreno, tragando con pesar, decidió seguirlos. Apenas desaparecieron de su campo de visión, la misma mano rugosa se posó en su cuello, rodeándolo en un aterrador abrazo.

—Nos volvemos a ver—sintió su mortal aliento en el lóbulo derecho—no sabes cuanto me alegra…

—Maldito...esta vez no te será tan fácil—con un atisbo de valor intentó girar su rostro. Fue neutralizado por otra mano, la cual se hundió en su pecho.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Demuéstralo, te doy oportunidad para que corras y les digas a tus padres todo lo que pasó—Su respiración ahora aspiraba cada uno de sus platinados cabellos, ambos brazos ahora le rodeaban por el cuello. Las palmas rugosas, ásperas, viejas y frías se posaban con descaro en sus pectorales.

— Se me olvidaba…si ellos no te creen. Aquella vez no lo hicieron ¿Piensas que en esta oportunidad será diferente?—a cada segundo lo aproximaba más hacia su torso, ahondando el abrazo.

—…………. —Rabia, impotencia, dolor, asco, humillación…todo sumado daba como resultado un creciente odio.

—"Esta vez no necesitaré a nadie para lo que pienso hacer contigo, no solo pagarás por abrazarme, sino también por todos los días que me has contaminado con tus manos, vas a morir…¡VAS A MORIR!"

Le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que la noche anterior. Era como si esa rabia volviera a vislumbrarle de nuevo el aspecto más degradante de cada persona que estuviera a su alrededor. Había un problema, no podía verlo a los ojos, por lo que no era capaz de descubrir nada. Pero esa ira seguía allí, y si continuaba creciendo, tal vez haría cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría…

— ¡Papá¡Mihaeru!—el le soltó de inmediato. Ambos se dieron vuelta ante la joven voz femenina.

—Mariam…—susurraron ambos el nombre de la joven. La chica se les apareció en los escalones. Su porte era altivo, podría decirse despectivo. Para Mihaeru aquella prima no había cambiado en nada. De inmediato volvió a tranquilizarse, aquellos gritos lo habían regresado a la realidad.

Solo un pequeño gran detalle. Sus ojos destilaban despreció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. El sabía el porqué…

— ¡No se queden allí parados!—bramó con autoridad— ¡Vamos a divertirnos todos juntos y ninguno de los dos podrá rehusarse!—en una muestra de agilidad ignoró los escalones, aterrizando impecablemente. Los empujó a ambos para que subieran y entraran. La chica se colocó entre los dos mientras entraban, cosa que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Mihaeru.

— ¡Barthez!—era la voz del señor Valkov—no te pierdas de esa forma, sabes que tenemos mucho que conversar—dijo con un cierto tono afable, pero a la vez serio. Mihaeru tuvo la leve sensación que el tema de conversación giraría en torno a él ¿O eran simples paranoias?

—Como tú digas, Vaslav—contestó de mala gana. Ambos subieron unas amplias escaleras de aproximadamente treinta escalones, cruzando luego a la derecha, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos chicos.

Ahora quedaban los dos solos en una amplia y suntuosa sala, una mesa hecha en mármol granizado sostenía cuidadosamente figuras de procedencia japonesa. Encima de sus cabezas una lámpara inmensa de la cual guindaban varios cristales, de forma rómbica. La luz eléctrica se reflejaba en dichos cristales, fragmentándose en varios colores. En dicha sala una silenciosa disputa se llevaba a cabo. Ambos se miraban intensamente, una con menosprecio, el otro con determinación. La última vez que esos ojos se encontraron no había sido precisamente en una situación muy feliz.

—Te dije que no volvieras ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza propia?—dijo concentrando toda su rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

—Eres muy directa, lástima que seas todavía tan ciega—suspiró con desgano, lo último que deseaba era escucharla.

— ¿Soy ciega por no ver lo que tu quieres? Eso, querido primo, se llama descaro—le dijo en tono irónico.

— Buen punto, te acabas de autodefinir por si no te habías dado cuenta…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—frunció el entrecejo.

—Muy sencillo. Porque no me crees, peor aún: no te conviene creerme. La realidad es tan horrenda, prefieres pensar que yo supuestamente arruiné tu vida, cuando fue tu padre quien por poco no me quita la mía. Eso también es descaro de tu parte…

—Tú fuiste quien señaló a mi padre. Quisiste huir e intentaste usarlo como excusa, me consuela que nadie te haya creído.

—Vuelves a equivocarte. Hay tres personas que saben lo sucedido aquella noche…

—Personas muy estúpidas a mi parecer. ¿Cómo pueden creerle a alguien como tú? No puedes responder a eso—una ácida y cruel sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Si entre esas personas está tu propia madre…

— ¡Cállate¡No vuelvas a nombrarla!—le señaló con amenaza.

—Y la última persona, eres tú…—le dio la espalda.

- Estás loco, me he cansado de repetirte que jamás he confiado en tus argumentos—gruñó. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre. ¿Por qué afirmaba semejante atrocidad?

— Loco o no esa es la verdad—hablaba mientras se dirigía al exterior.

—¿Por qué estas tan convencido de eso?—la curiosidad desplazaba su resentimiento a cada segundo.

— Viste lo que pasó afuera…el me abrazó…

— Eso no prueba nada, mi padre es muy cariñoso con todos, a Mathilda y a Max los abrazó de esa forma. Tú eres el paranoico aquí—contraatacó la chica.

—Si es así ¿Por qué gritaste tan fuerte¿Qué te alteró tanto? Si dices que es tan normal que tu padre me abrace de esa forma…ahora eres tú la que no puede responder—solo giró su rostro, observó con cierto placer al hallar la confusión en sus facciones.

— No me pruebas absolutamente nada todavía…—le dijo con la misma dureza que siempre la había caracterizado. Solo había una notable diferencia, por un instante creyó ver la duda y la desorientación teniendo como fondo aquel hermoso color verde vivo.

Terminó la conversación marchándose de esa sala. Salió al exterior a buscar algo interesante que contemplar o un lugar en donde hallar tranquilidad. El sol, inclinado más hacia el oeste le indicaba que pronto la oscuridad se apoderaría del firmamento. No se trataba de miedo, pero!sabía que pronto tendría que regresar. A trote suave rodeó la casa, encontrándose de frente con las orillas del lago.

Ya cómodamente sentado, examinó con profundidad aquellas aguas. Le parecía tan extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo tener frente suyo algo tan cristalino y transparente. Al inclinarse, aquella transparencia le devolvió su nítido reflejo. Era muy curioso. Muchas personas dicen que los lagos son verdes, o azules oscuros porque sí, sin saber que el color del lago dependía del cielo que se reflejara en él. Cuando uno piensa en esos detalles, es cuando se cae en cuenta de lo compleja y engañosa que es la vida. En ese lago además de devolverle una perfecta imagen de su rostro, imprimía una copia exacta del ambiente. Todo elemento tenía un gemelo, un ser idéntico en aspecto y estructura.

Hacían años que una vez casi se ahogaba por intentar alcanzar a ese gemelo. Una melancólica sonrisa definió sus labios. Recordaba ese instante que descubrió un ser idéntico a sí mismo. Mostraba una sorpresa difícil de expresar en palabras. El hundió su pequeña manita en el líquido, con la esperanza que ese "gemelo" le diera la mano en señal de bienvenida. Pero no funcionaba. La rabia e incertidumbre hicieron que se inclinara más y más. Ya no era la manito, era el brazo entero. Al final no pudo mantener el equilibrio y lo perdió.

Y el no sabía nadar a los seis años.

Luego no recordaba absolutamente nada. Lo cierto es que despertó en el cuarto de huéspedes muy confundido. Su vida había sido salvada. Sin embargo nunca tuvo idea de quién fue el que lo rescató.

Había ocasiones en las cuales se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor morir aquel día.

Negó con la cabeza. Ese no era la ocasión indicada para pensar en la muerte.

La muerte estaba cazándolo y el tenía que hacer lo posible por escapar de ella.

— "Siempre he deseado morir, pero no en manos de Tío Barthez, moriré cuando me llegue la hora, no cuando él decida"—se levantó. Mejor era regresar temprano.

No había dado menos de cinco pasos y ya su instinto le alertó que no estaba solo. Frunció el ceño. Con extrañeza giró su mirada a todos los rincones posibles, pero como ya se lo imaginaba, no halló nada particular. Eso le pasaba cuando sus emociones sufrían un desequilibrio. Creía sentir o ver algo que no existía. Era el mismo quien imaginaba todo. Decidió olvidar el asunto y caminar hacia la residencia.

—"_Hacía tiempo que no te veía…"_

…€…**.€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€**

**N/A¡Hola! Esperen, ya casi adivino lo que piensan…Lo que llegó a escuchar Max fue un trozo de la canción "Dead Promises" (Promesas Muertas) de The Rasmus. No es que lo considere muy oscuro, hay canciones de otras bandas que son más intensas, pero lo que quería era asustar a Max, no provocarle un paro cardíaco o.oU. En este fic hay hechos reales, decidí mezclar mi pesadilla, con imaginación y recuerdos de mis espantosas vacaciones hace dos años atrás—no daré más detalles por los momentos, solo FUERON HORROROSAS Y SUPER RIDÍCULAS—en fin, tampoco es un proyecto de diario, solo que esos hechos los iré mezclando y veré que resultado obtengo.**

**Los reviews los contestaré en mi profile, como no tengo nada bueno que agregar allí sobre mi vida acabo de decidir que lo utilizaré para contestarlos. Ya saben cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, sugerencias, críticas, observaciones…un review que ni les enriquece ni les empobrece o**

**Se despide Marion Mayfair (Leyendo como obsesa la biografía de Vlad Tepes o.Ou)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:………………………………….(Interpreten a su modo)**

**Clasificación: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Rape, AU y un toque de Gore (aunque no demasiado, por alguna pendeja razón nací con asco a las vísceras)**

**Killing Loneliness **

…**.€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€**

**Capítulo 3: I can't forget because I don't want.**

Cuando le dijeron que solo estarían por unos días, Mihaeru ya era consciente que esos días se transformarían en pesadas y tormentosas semanas. Lo mismo sucedía cuando decían "Vacaciones en una cabaña en las montañas" ¿Cual cabaña?...patrañas, siempre era esa estúpida casa que parecía un perro con orejas caídas—en ese aspecto, cuando estaba furioso le daba la razón a Mathilda en cuanto a la graciosa comparación establecida—

— ¡Mihaeru!—al llamado le siguió un leve golpeteo a la puerta.

— ¿Max?—alzó un ceño, era muy extraña esa llamada.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—antes de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra ya el platino chico había abierto la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?—inquirió en un nada afable tono. Max entendió de inmediato que lo mejor era hablarle de una vez. No era bienvenido en los territorios de Mihaeru…

—Disculparme—dijo rápidamente. No podía ignorar aquel nerviosismo e incomodidad al mirar de frente a su primo. Desde niño siempre había sido así, pero a cada peculiar encuentro frente a frente esa turbación se acrecentaba.

Después de todo, su familia le inculcó el miedo a lo desconocido. Y más a aquello que no tuviera explicación lógica.

Y la actitud, personalidad y forma de pensar de Mihaeru para él no tenía sentido. Le interesaba enormemente por justamente esa razón. Por eso siempre intentaba hablarle, decir algo agradable, ofrecerle sus pertenencias por si las llegara a necesitar. No, siempre era é mismo quien le pedía algo prestado a él—como el mp3 o cosas así— pero nunca abusaba de sus cosas. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, decidió no volver a pedirle algo. ¿Con que cara? Todas las reprimendas que de seguro recibió eran culpa suya. Fue muy impulsivo de su parte. ¿Qué sabía él sobre sus preferencias musicales? De casualidad sabía su día de cumpleaños solo por el recuerdo de las bonitas fiestas que le celebraban en conmemoración. No tenía la menor idea de _quien_ era su primo como individuo.

Al decir verdad, una de los poderosos motivos por los cuales el estaba parado allí, a las 10:30 PM y en la puerta de su nada más ni nada menos misterioso y distante primo era por su tío Vaslav. Jamás había sentido un ambiente tan pesado, tan tenso en miembros de su tan querida y apreciada familia. Y algo en su corazón le decía que ese pequeño incidente causado por su inmadurez y cobardía había afectado a Mihaeru. Odiaba lastimar a alguien—sin intención de causar daño, si era a propósito ese era ya otro tema…—y cuando esto sucedía, hacía lo posible para ayudar a repararlo.

Después de todo, el era un buen chico. Ignorante pero bueno…

— ¿Qué razón tienes para pedir disculpas?—preguntó sin ganas.

—Por lo de ayer—El azul confrontó al violeta, pero la imponencia del violeta le obligo al azul a bajar la vista—Fue una tontería de mi parte, bueno ya sabes…lo que escuché no era muy fuerte, pero yo...

—Tienes razón, no era muy fuerte—su voz se endureció—tu fuiste el débil.

—Eso es lo que vengo a admitir—El ceño de Mihaeru se frunció aún más. ¿Estaba hablando con Max? No pensó que era posible sostener una conversación por más de cinco segundos con alguien como él.

—Dime¿Qué pretendes obtener con esto?—cerró los ojos, acentuando su serio semblante.

— ¿Obtener?

—No finjas ser estúpido—los abrió, para de nuevo fijarse en su interlocutor—Te advierto, no te prestaré de nuevo el mp3…

—No se trata de eso, muy lejos—por un segundo le entró ganas de destriparlo con sus propias uñas, esos detestables ojos azules y grandes adquirieron un brillo molesto, y sus tontas cejas formaba un arco de tristeza. Como le repugnaba esa imagen de cachorro abandonado—es que me siento mal…no puedo evitar la sensación que te he metido en problemas…

— ¿Problemas? Casi me haces reír…

**OwowOwowO—**_Flashback_—**OwowOwowO**

**(Para los lectores, no todo pertenece a los recuerdos de Mihaeru)**

— **_Nueve años atrás_** **—**

— ¡PAPÁ¡NO¡POR FAVOR!—los gritos descomunales de un pequeño niño de seis años podían ser percibidos en todo el vestíbulo. Un hombre, muy parecido a él lo llevaba debajo del brazo fuertemente sujeto—hasta el punto de lastimarlo—

--¡CALLATE¿¡QUE TE CUESTA SER AMABLE CON LOS DE TU PROPIA FAMILIA¡TU PROPIA SANGRE!—bramó el hombre con un leve tufo de alcohol. El pobre niño lloraba, no entendía nada. A su edad apenas llegaba a comprender que aquellos que lo visitaban constantemente, que el hombre a quien le enseñaron a llamar padre, el cual lo sujetaba más fuerte a cada paso que marchaban, eran solo algunos miembros de aquello a lo que se llamaba "Familia". También, al escuchar la palabra sangre se asustó. El sabía que era ese "chorrito rojo" que brotaba al cortarse. Cuando se caía de la bicicleta le salía ese chorrito en las rodillas.

Esa cosa roja le producía dolor. Le tenía miedo. Para él era sinónimo de sufrimiento.

¿Qué quería decir su papá cuando fuera amable con los que tenían esa cosa roja? Aquel ser humano no comprendía—o no le daba la gana, podía ser el poco alcohol—entender que solo trataba con un infante que apenas manejaba conceptos primarios de las cosas a su alrededor, aquellas que conformaban su vida.

Aún con eso…

- ¡Papá¡Bájame por favor¡Me duele!—intentó llegar al suelo, dando patadas, sacudiéndose lo más posible, pero el hombre solo tuvo que propinarle un golpe con la otra mano para tranquilizarlo. Lógicamente el niño lloró con más intensidad.

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta. La noche difuminaba sus oscuras aguas en una semilla llamada Horror, germinando de ésta unas espantosas y filosas redes que se extendían a cada segundo por todo su cuerpo, apoderándose de sí.

El padre, sin decir una sola palabra, abrió la dichosa puerta. El niño volvió a gritar aún más, con fuerzas que no se sabía de donde venían. Siempre fue un niño débil en físico, no destacaba por ser enérgico. No obstante los berridos que lanzaba en protesta por tal maltrato atormentaban cada vez más al adulto, quien sin dudarlo arrojó al platinado al vacío inundado en oscuridad proveniente del interior del recinto.

— ¡Papá¿Dónde estás?—echado en el suelo, el niño comenzó a temblar. No podía ver absolutamente **_nada_**.

¡NADA!

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ¡TENGO MIEDO¡MAMÁ!—Aquel diabólico payaso de hacía dos días llegó a aparecer en su mente--¡MATHILDA!—La fea mujer de la película de horror que llegó a ver a escondidas de su madre mientras esta se divertía a medida que ese espectro femenino de piel muerta ahuyentaba a un chico--¡PAPÁ!—Cada uno de sus miedos de infante adquiría una forma más definida y aterradora al no obtener respuestas de esas personas con quienes convivía el día a día, que le brindaban seguridad.

Por muchísimos minutos gritó, lloró y suplicó. Sin que él lo supiera esos minutos se convirtieron en horas.

No se movió de allí. Desde que su padre lo arrojó no ha vuelto a moverse.

¿A dónde? No había una luz que lo guiara, ni un mísero indicio.

¿Cuándo? No dependía de él, a su corta edad no sabía que la oscuridad solo era ausencia de luz. El miedo le impedía fijar un cuando, un momento en el cual buscar una salida. Jamás había experimentado una situación semejante, ni permanecido tanto tiempo en un lugar como ese y menos aún solo. Al ir a dormir, su mamá siempre dejaba una lámpara de luz intermedia por si llegara a despertarse para ir al baño o tomar agua. Siempre creyó que en todo lugar oscuro estaría presente una lamparita igual a la suya para guiarlo.

No contaba con esa luz, ni con nadie.

Su cuerpo le avisó que necesitaba alimento por un gruñido proveniente de su estómago. Su boca reseca, su lengua a punto de quedar sin rastro de saliva. Tenía muchísimo sueño pero no atrevía a dormirse. Sus párpados a cada segundo amenazaban con despojarle la vista…

¿Cuál vista? Esta no servía si no había nada que ver.

Lo que le impedía cerrar los ojos era la inquietante sensación que algo oculto en esa maldita y profunda oscuridad aprovechara su vulnerable estado y hacerle daño, asustarlo, llevárselo…

¿Acaso su mamá cuando le decía que no tuviera miedo porque ella iba a estar a su lado era mentira¿Esos "Mi pequeño Miha, cuando tengas miedo estaré allí" eran solo falsedades? Si poseían algo de verdad ¿Dónde estaba para sacarlo de allí? a otro lugar peor que ese... profunda oscuridad aprovechara su vulnerable estado y hacerle daño, asustarlo, llevarselo.

—"Mamá dice que no debo mentir, pero mamá si puede hacerlo"

Su padre…el fue quien lo metió allí.

—"Tengo miedo…"

¿Tan malo era¿El no prestarle ese muñeco de armadura roja a Max fue tan terrible?

Si había visto a Mariam meterle el pie a Mathilda y nadie la vio. Los lloriqueos de Max fueron los que alertaron a sus padres y…

No recordaba muy bien, pero todo indicaba que gracias a Max estaba allí. Se lo imaginaba comiendo helado de chocolate con galletas, en cambio el tenía tanta hambre que su pequeño estómago le dolía. Volvió a llorar. Imaginó al niño en una cómoda fogata con los mencionados dulces—SUS dulces—sentado en la pequeña y suave mecedora—SU mecedora—mientras jugaba con el muñeco de armadura roja por el que tanto berrinche armó—SU muñeco—mientras el veía una y otra vez a la señora de la película acercarse a sus ojos en el medio de la nada teñida de negro.

— ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!—corrió hacia una dirección presa del pánico— ¡MAMA¡SÁCAME POR FAVOR¡PAPÁ NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!—su cuerpo ceso de correr al chocar con un material duro, cayendo estrepitosamente. Se levantó. Sus manitas desesperadas tantearon velozmente. Era una pared con grietas.

Hubiera sido más fácil intentar forzar la manija de la puerta, pero era pequeño para dar con esa idea. Y su estado emocional no fue de ninguna ayuda.

Y en ese lugar, nació esa extraña ira que tanto acudía a su corazón. Ese sentimiento que le permitía darse cuenta de los aspectos más negativos de cada persona. Lo repugnante y asqueroso que posee cada individuo en su corazón. Solo que a su edad, lo interpretaba de un modo más personal.

—"Papá se veía malvado"—sus manos se cerraron en puños—"Papá se hizo malo por mí"

Pero por más que gritara sabía que nadie lo iba a sacar pronto. Eso era lo que su instinto le susurraba y simultáneamente le indicaba una solución.

—"¡Derriba esa pared¡Golpéala¡Papá y Mamá están detrás esperándote!"

—"¿Por qué me esperan?"—No obstante no puedo seguir preguntándose más nada. El niño que jugaba a la pelota con su propia cabeza invitó a jugar a la mujer. La cabeza no poseía piel, lo que veía era carne roja, viva, desprovista de toda clase de recubrimiento, adornada por unos fragmentos de huesos salientes. El rostro del niño contenido en esa malformación sonrío macabramente. El resto del cuerpo, también en el mismo estado de descomposición, tomó en sus brazos dicha cabeza. ¿De donde surgía ese niño? Seguramente una vez en un alquiler de películas se perdió por accidente en la sección de adultos.

La horrible mujer y el deforme—además desmembrado—niño comenzaron a jugar

Después el payaso comenzó a retorcerse, muerto de la risa por una mal atrapada por parte de la mujer. La cabeza, en el suelo y visiblemente adolorida comenzó a gritar cosas ininteligibles y la mujer también le respondía con el mismo lenguaje. Tal clase de alaridos comenzaron a espantar aún más al niño, quien al ver eso había tomado una decisión.

Le haría caso a aquella voz.

Y de esa forma, con un ritmo bestial alimentado por él pánico, embistió sus minúsculos puños contra la rústica y maltratada pared. Todas las nuevas y tormentosas sensaciones experimentadas durante su permanencia se presentaron juntas y poderosas en la psiquis del niño. La cólera daba fuerza a sus golpes, el horror le proporcionaba rapidez y las ansias de salir la constancia.

—"Me duelen las manos"—Los nudillos se despellejaban, cada pequeño trozo de piel dolía, pero tan intenso era su estado emocional que ni el más fiero de los golpes no lo detenía. Para aliviar un poco el ardor y el sufrimiento físico de cada embestida sus lágrimas se encargaban de drenarlo. No obstante el dolor seguía allí, a cada segundo, a cada intento de salir de allí. Cada aliento, cada miligramo de fuerza lo reunía en sus puños canela, en esos nudillos que se sacrificaban desintegrándose a cada paso.

Lo más desolador era que sentía que la pared no cedía, estaba allí en la oscuridad que la hacía invisible y no desaparecía.

El payaso, el niño y la mujer giraron sus rostros hacia él. La cabeza del niño sonrió abierta y retorcidamente. Si la oscuridad era tan densa ¿Por qué podía verlos?

Intento tragar pero su garganta era rasposa por la falta de líquido. Los tres espectrales seres le tendieron la mano, invitándolo a ser partícipe del macabro deporte.

Intentó recuperar el aliento lo más rápido posible pero el cansancio era demasiado para su condición física. No obstante al ver como se acercaban cada vez más, ignoró por completo su estado y volvió a aferrarse a la pared, incrustando las uñas en el concreto raído con fiereza. El moverse de allí era inútil, esos tres seres lo acorralaban cada vez más.

Sin duda alguna, el peor sentimiento que puede haber es el sentirse acorralado por aquello que más temes. Ese punzante y filoso suspenso que penetra los huesos y hace perder el control de tu cuerpo, sentidos, emociones, lógica…

Ya al ser despojado de todo, te quedas a la deriva en un mar de horror, donde te sumerges sin saber como salir. Para mayor angustia el hundimiento es muy lento, y eres consciente de que _eso _es lo que te arrastra, prontote dominará, y luego serás aniquilado por tu debilidad ante_ él_.

Eso sucede cuanto te enfrentas por primera vez ante él, o cuando comienzas a darte cuenta de cómo reaccionas frente a frente. El pequeño Mihaeru no sabía hasta ese instante que le tenía tanto terror a la oscuridad, hasta que por crueldad de sus padres llegó allí. Al verse desprotegido y en un lugar donde no podía ser consciente de _qué_ lo rodeaba sintió mucha inseguridad. La larga ausencia llevo esa inseguridad a otro nivel: pánico. Y ese mismo pánico, en conjunto con su alocada y extensa imaginación y recuerdos desagradables lo llevó al espanto en su estado más puro.

Esos tres seres tenían una identidad, pero era muy inocente para darse cuenta de ello. Eran producto de su propia mente.

—¡Mihaeru!—La voz de su madre llegó acompañada de una refrescante y gloriosa luz. El niño parpadeó al principio aturdido por tan repentino cambio de iluminación. Las tres figuras desaparecieron. Su madre lucía extraña. El niño no podía reaccionar, todavía seguía muy acelerado por lo sucedido.

— ¡Ven conmigo antes que tu padre…!—no pudo continuar la frase, sus ojos se desorbitaron al notar las heridas en sus nudillos.

—Mamá…—murmuró débilmente el niño— ¿Dónde estabas?

--¡MIHAERU POR DIOS!—corrió a abrazarlo asustada--¡Dime que tu padre no te hizo esto¡Por favor mi niño dime que te pasó!

—No…fue…mi…padre—se desvanecía a cada palabra, llorando cada nudillo lastimado. Además de estar muy débil por la falta de alimento y sueño.

--Bebé, no te duermas todavía, solo cuéntame—pero su hijo se quedó firmemente rendido e inconsciente en sus brazos y no se atrevía a despertarlo. Echó una ojeada al lugar. Solo era un cubículo donde no se guardaba nada. Miró con especial atención a las paredes descoloridas y de un gris ya muy antiguo. En definitiva necesitaban una remodelación, en particular aquellas zonas carcomidas y esas manchas rojas…

¿Manchas rojas? Nunca había visto esas manchas rojas. Al menos que…no, no podía ser que su hijo…

Cargo al niño y se dirigió a ellas. Ahora era la madre del niño la que estaba aterrada al tocarlas y darse cuenta que eran marcas de sangre. Abrazó a su niño con más fuerza que de costumbre.

p—"Permití que te hicieras esto… ¿Qué clase de madre estoy siendo para ti?"—salió corriendo de inmediato. Tenía que curar al niño y limpiar esas manchas antes que su esposo despertara. Todavía no podía creer lo sucedido. Sabía que su marido era muy estricto y que no aceptaba los hechos ni los pensamientos que fueran diferentes a sus ideales y creencias. Aquello que fuera incorrecto para él lo despreciaba. Era duro con sus hijos pero la noche anterior se había ido a los extremos. ¿Habrá sido por el alcohol? Pero si ebrio no estaba…si algo odiaba Vaslav eran a los borrachos inútiles.

¿O sería más bien el principio de una próxima tragedia? Eso no lo sabía la mujer, y menos aún que con el pasar de los años decaerían sus sentimientos como madre y pasaría a ser una de las mayores pesadillas del niño que llevaba tan dulcemente en los brazos…

**OwowOwowO—**_Fin Flashback_—**OwowOwowO**

—Mihaeru—Max estaba decidido. Más era su sentimiento de culpabilidad que su incertidumbre y vergüenza—Cuando estábamos en la camioneta, mi tío Vaslav se empezó a comportar de forma muy extraña desde que yo me paralicé por esa canción…¿Acaso le sucede algo malo¿Qué te dijo después de todo?

—Ese asunto es entre mi padre y yo, no quiero terceros y menos cobardes…—No…otra vez volvía a sentirse mal…

--¡No soy ningún cobarde!—exclamó el chico molesto--¡Tu no me conoces!

—Sé lo suficiente de ti para asegurar que lo eres. ¿Cómo puedes demostrarme lo contrario? En el pasado siempre llorabas para que el adulto te diera todo lo que querías y lo sigues haciendo. Lloras para que alguien solucione tus problemas y lo digo porque las pocas veces que he estado contigo ha sido lo mismo. Esa es la razón por la que evito estar cerca de ti, estas tan pendiente de obtener lo que deseas, sin considerar o medir como afectas a los demás.

El moreno esperaba alguna reacción negativa por su parte, estaba seguro de que por su siempre inconfundible habilidad le había dicho sus verdades. Consideraba que un niño tan sensible como él poseía un límite y que ya lo había cruzado. Un golpe, un insulto, algo.

El solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza, ni una maldita respuesta.

— ¡Di algo¿O es que vas a llorar para que mi padre o nuestro tío me insulten de parte tuya?—bramó con más furia.

—Estas mal, otra vez—La tristeza seguía en sus lagunas azules y dulces, pero su semblante era más serio—Por eso vine aquí. Para intentar enmendar lo mejor posible los inconvenientes que te he producido por mi imprudencia. Me gustaría saber en que te he dañado—el platino quería decir algo pero Max lo detuvo—pero se que no me lo dirás, por los momentos.

—La única forma de que hagas algo es que te mantengas alejado de mí y mis problemas—lo dijo de una forma tan fulminante y cortante que un chico un poco despistado como Max entendió que ya tenía que irse.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, será así—se dio vuelta—me vas a rechazar, pero si necesitas algo te ayudaré, pidas ayuda o no—Mihaeru lo vio irse a su habitación sin decirle algo, era mejor estar callado si no había algo importante que agregar.

Por su parte Max pensaba en que algún día se llevarían bien…

…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€

Ya Max le había dejado en paz. Agradecía a la vida por ello. No soportaba más esos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados nacer, crecer y morir de nuevo. Ese ciclo era muy enfermizo y tortuoso. Tenía suficiente con su aberrante y siempre presente pavor a la Oscuridad Absoluta.

Pensando en ella, encendió una pequeña lámpara ubicada en su mesita de noche. La luz era tenue, lo suficiente para disfrutar las ventajas de uno de sus principales miedos. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de permanecer en la oscuridad con tal lámpara. Simbolizaba su fe, su certeza que existía un mejor modo de vivir, que solo necesitaba tiempo y paciencia para quitar un poco de polvo a su mugrienta vida.

Después de todo, uno nace para fregarse ¿o no?

Cada individuo es consciente de esto, pero no son muchos quienes lo admiten.

Y también son pocos los capaces de ser francos con respecto a sus miedos. A sus verdaderos temores, aquellas sombras que son un estorbo para sus vidas perfectas o quizás a sus reputaciones. O simplemente no quieren sentirse vulnerables, escondiéndolos, maquillándolos, reemplazándolos por otros menos profundos y alarmantes.

"¿Le tienes miedo a algo?" es una pregunta a la que nadie escapa. Ni el mismo Mihaeru era sincero. "A las alturas" respondía en esos casos.

En caso de que respondiera "Le temo a la Oscuridad Absoluta" lo confundirían con un niño mimado, alguien que no es lo suficiente hombre como para afrontar la vida. Un mocoso pegado a las faldas de su madre temeroso y cobarde. No, tampoco, si a la vez se sentía a gusto en esa misma oscuridad, sentía que era un refugio si podía manejarla, dominarla y poseer el control de su propio temor. _Utilizarla_ era lo más conveniente.

Utilizarla para esconderse cuando no quería que nadie supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos y padecimientos. No cualquiera era digno de ver y percibir sus estados de ánimo y emociones, las últimas más que todo porque era lo único que realmente le pertenecía. O al menos eso era lo que él sentía.

Si hubiese sido por él, utilizaba esa noche para seguir indagando en sus yo interno.

Por supuesto…si algo no cambiaba.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando quiso buscar un guía en el astro lunar dirigió su vista a la ventana. Un objeto extraño flotaba en las cercanías del muelle, flotando a la deriva, a merced de las aguas dirigidas por el viento. Al no lograr identificarlo buscó con urgencia sus binoculares. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos.

Al colocárselos parpadeó estupefacto. Era la figura de un ser humano. Las extremidades, cabeza, torso, pies, manos. Todos los miembros completos. Imposible deducir si era hombre o mujer, y más complicado aún si estaba vivo. Es más, en su sorpresa no hallaba explicación lógica a cómo pudo verlo tomando en cuenta la distancia que los separaba—Su habitación estaba en el cuarto piso, el lago alrededor de veinte metros—y hasta ahora su visión era normal, ni muy aguda pero tampoco le fallaba.

—"¡No es hora de preguntarse eso! Debería decidir de una vez que hacer"—Mihaeru lo medito por pocos segundos. Él a pesar de todo conservaba la suficiente humanidad como para considerar la posibilidad de escapar de la casa y correr a ayudarlo.

Aunque podía perfectamente avisar a todos y que alguien fuera a ayudarlo. Eso era lo diferente. Él quería ir solo, como si ese cuerpo o la atmósfera que formaba con el ambiente y el tiempo lo sedujeran a abandonar su alrededor e ir de inmediato a su encuentro.

Abrió las ventanas en su extensión. Se encontró con el techo de la casa en pendiente. La vez que intentó escapar no pudo porque no poseía el suficiente equilibrio para deslizarse hasta el final. Ahora era diferente, con más habilidad y cuidado. Tocó la superficie. El material era rugoso, si rozabas la piel con dureza te lastimaba.

Se fijó en algo más. El estaba en el cuarto piso, por lo que fácilmente podía buscar como soporte una ventana de cada piso que le restaba bajar. Todas las ventanas poseían pequeñas tejas en la parte superior, de igual forma y material que el techo.

Sin pensar en más nada se recostó, listo para bajar. Tomó impulso y se dejo llevar. Su deslizamiento era fluido y firme, lograba manejarse pero al mismo tiempo se lastimaba la espalda por el material. Así fue sucesivamente—En la última parte estuvo muy cerca de caer de cabeza contra el pavimento pero por reflejo se sujeto en una de las tejas de la última y final ventana.

Ya en tierra firme corrió con la máxima potencia que sus piernas le permitían hacia el muelle. La iluminación era adecuada gracias a los faroles encendidos que se distribuían alrededor. Eso le aliviaba.

Allí estaba flotando a diez metros. Sin detallarlo muy bien era un hombre joven con un semblante serio, lucía muy tranquilo para haberse ahogado. Este pormenor no fue tomado en cuenta por Mihaeru, quien por el susto se tiró al agua a rescatarlo, ya estuviera vivo o muerto. Era buen nadador, había aprendido bien ese deporte cuando era más pequeño. Llegó en pocos segundos al cuerpo inerte.

Justo cuando se disponía a cargarlo, el hombre abrió sus ojos. Agarró de un brazo al moreno, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió un fuerte jalón, era arrastrado hacia las profundidades del lago por ese hombre. Cuando asimiló la peligrosa realidad en la que se encontraba forzó su brazo intentando liberarse. El individuo lo notó, tomándolo del otro brazo, inmovilizándolo para luego rodearlo por completo, ciñendo sus propios brazos en el cuello del chico mientras este perdía la vida a cada burbuja que exhalaba, además de tener a la vista el vivo y puro color de la sangre en los ojos del agresor.

…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€

**Notas: Hola! Estoy en la mitad mas alborotada del cyber y en mi propio cumpleaños! Si, hoy 11 de mayo cumplo 16 años! (soñaba con anunciar mi cumple en un fanfic…ahora puedo suicidarme en paz…XDDD!) ejem no puedo decir mucho solo que esos tres seres que Mihaeru observó ya ustedes los conocen jejeje!. Vaya capítulo tan malo u.uUU en fin, un review para confirmarmelo o para criticar algun error de ortografìa o escritura, ingles lo que deseen regalenme al menos un corto o largo revi y se los agradeceré mucho n.n**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
